


Kingdom Come

by Mochihoshi



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Time, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Lots of kissing, M/M, My First Smut, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochihoshi/pseuds/Mochihoshi
Summary: Soul and Jongseob first time
Relationships: Haku Shota | Soul/Kim Jongseob
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Kingdom Come

𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙙𝙤𝙢 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚

It was a Friday evening and Soul and Jongseob were in Soul’s bedroom when Soul dropped a bomb on Jongseob. Jongseob couldn’t believe the words that had slipped from Soul’s mouth. He must have been dreaming as the older muttered the words “I-I wannahavesexwithyou” the older boy was so nervous the words had muddled together into mush. “W-what” Jongseob stuttered in disbelief, Soul pursed his lips but before repeating his word “I want to have sex with you” the older was now beet red. “Are you sure?” Jongseob asked the older boy. “Yeah, I’m ready,” Soul said, “Okay then” Jongseob replied. 

━━━━━━━━

The two boys were in a passionate make-out, Soul straddling Jongseob, his hands locked in the younger’s hair. Jongseob’s hands slowly slid their way into Soul’s shirt as their tongues fought for dominance; they continued until the air in their lungs had disappeared. “Can I take this off” Jongseob panted. “Yeah” Soul replied. The younger was quick to pull the older’s top off and across the room. Their lips then met again as Jongseob’s hands went to the button on Soul’s jeans. He paused for a few seconds to give Soul time to react before unbuttoning Soul’s jeans and his hands, then went onto the zipper. His hands shakily unzipped the zipper before sliding into Soul’s jeans.

“Holy shit” Soul whispered as he rested his forehead on Jongseob’s shoulder “this is really happening.” Soul couldn’t believe he was about to do this. After months of crushing and dating, he was going to lose his virginity to the one he loved. “Of course it is, baby” Jongseob replied with a smile. He then proceeded to the older’s neck, leaving open mouth kisses. “Can I take your jeans off?”

Soul nodded and Jongseob pulled down the older’s pants, leaving him only in his underwear. Soul blushed “it’s not fair if I’m the only one without clothes” Soul pouted."oh right!" Jongseob said as he quickly removed his shirt. Soul got off Jongseob’s lap so that the younger could remove pants. The boy clumsily removed his pants hopping from one foot to the other, almost tripping. He then walked over to Soul who was on the bed staring eyes full of awe, mouth agape. “Take a picture it’ll last longer,” he said wiggling his eyebrows, Soul blushed in response.

━━━━━━━━

Jongseob was on top of Soul as their lips were locked in yet another passionate make-out. “Seobbie please” Soul whined as Jongseob grinded down on him, their cocks rubbing against each other through their boxers. “Please what?” The younger asked with a hint of cockiness in his voice. “T-touch me please,” the younger said softly, his voice quivering at the end. “As you wish,” Jongseob said as he pecked Soul’s lips. The younger’s hands slipped into the older’s underwear and grasped at his semi-hard cock. Soul moaned at the feeling of Jongseob’s hand on his cock. The younger than moved his hand up and down, jerking Soul off till he was fully hard before moving his hand to the waistband of Soul’s underwear.

“Is it okay if I take these off?” He asked with a serious tone, “Yes please,” Soul whimpered. Jongseob pulled down the older’s underwear, revealing his hard cock. “I’m going to prep you now,” the younger one says to the older. Jongseob grabbed the lube from Soul’s bedside table and uncapped it. He squirted the lube onto his fingers. His fingers then made their way to Soul’s rim before stopping. “Are you sure that you want me to continue?” he asked Soul. “For god’s sake just do it” Soul replied. Jongseob’s fingers swirled around Soul’s rim; he then pressed his lips against the older’s as he pushed the first finger in.

The entrance made Soul squirm at the strange feeling while Jongseob moved his finger in and out of him.” I’m going to add another one now okay” Jongseob whispered against Soul’s lips “okay just be gentle” Soul said back. The intrusion of a second finger made Soul wince it wasn’t like the first finger the stretch burned a bit. Jongseob kissed the boy harder, Soul’s lips parted as the younger’s tongue pushed between them to distract him from the pain. Slowly the pain subsided and Soul’s muffled moans filled the room. Before he knew it, Jongseob had 3 fingers inside of him. “Seobbie I’m ready” Soul whimpered.

━━━━━━━━

Jongseob had never been so nervous in his entire life he was about to lose his virginity to the best, most beautiful person in the world. The sight of Soul spread out below him was ethereal, his cock was impossibly hard. After a few tries, Jongseob lined his cock up against Soul’s hole “We can stop anytime ok” Soul nodded in response. The younger slowly pushed into the older, making him grimace, so he left kisses on Soul’s neck and kept going till he was fully in. “You’re doing so good for me baby,” he said, then kissed the older’s cheek.

Soul gripped onto the younger’s shoulders Jongseob was so big he was so full. “Seobbie you’re so deep” he whined. Jongseob groaned he almost just from those words alone “S-soul don’t say stuff like that” Jongseob said with a deep blush. “You can move now,” the older boy said and pulled Jongseob into a kiss. Jongseob slowly pulled out and pushed back in, making both of them moan into the kiss. The younger tried to find a rhythm as he moved inside of the older boy. He stopped immediately when the older boy screamed loudly, “what’s wrong?” he asked frantically. 

“A-again r-right there” The older panted out “Again?” the younger one asked confused. “Yes, yes, again!” the Soul replied so Jongseob rolled his hips trying to hit that one spot again, finally hitting it after a few attempts. Soul wantonly moaned, and Jongseob let out a surprised groan as the older tightened around him. Jongseob’s pace sped up as his thrust got harder, causing Soul to almost hit his head on the headboard connected to his head. Moans and groans filled the room as the two got closer to their climax. “Jongseob” Soul whimpered “I know I’m close too” he replied “Come with me baby” he said as he brought his hand down to Soul’s length stroking it. The older came almost instantly at the younger’s touch as he reached his climax he tightened around Jongseob’s length. The younger leaned over and whisper in the older’s ear “Gonna cum and fill you up” before spilling his load into Soul. 

━━━━━━━━

The two boys cuddled under the covers in Soul’s bed, basking in the afterglow.

𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 they said together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic/ smut hehe i hope you enjoy
> 
> p.s i fought the urge to call this kingdom cum  
> p.p.s thanks to my bestie Bel for helping me wit this


End file.
